


Lake of Twilight

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: The Blue Lady of Evendim [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: She has been expecting the news, and yet learning that it happened still surprises her.(Gwindeth learns about the Battle of the Morannon. Spoilers for Epic Quests Vol. IV Book 8.)
Relationships: Calenglad & Gwindeth (Lord of the Rings Online), Elendil the Tall & Gwindeth (Lord of the Rings Online)
Series: The Blue Lady of Evendim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lake of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



Gwindeth learns about it before the Men of Annúminas do. Water whispers – rivers and streams and the sea, rains and storms and mist, even something as fleeting as a freezing exhale on a winter morning. She knew, she warned; she said it might be worth it. Now she is certain that for him it was, can hear the afterimages of Calenglad’s last smile in the raindrops.

Was it worth it, she asks herself and Nenuial and seemingly no one in particular, looking at the ruined city of Annúminas and seeing it how it used to be and how it might be again. Maybe elsewhere, not here, but the location does not matter – only the spirit. Was it worth it, Dúnadan, she wonders, looking at the empty post at Tinnudir. It dilutes the sorrow with some measure of peace to know he thought so in the end.

She has been expecting the news, and yet learning that it happened still surprises her. Like everything else about the world of Men, it is strange, feels not quite real. Time and life flow so differently for mortals...

Dealing with Men has always been confusing to her, even with King Elendil. There are things they cannot understand and she does not know how to explain, and it can be irritating and uncomfortable for both parties. Could be. Could be. Gwindeth doubts she will show herself to any of them again soon, if at all. But she will remain here, guarding the city and the lake and the memories.

In some ways, it is easier. She is used to dealing with memories. Like stones, she throws them into the river and time washes the rough edges away, and leaves only clarity and a quiet hum like that of the waves, soothing even though the song is full of sadness. But memories last longer than Men, long enough for her to get familiar with them and to understand. King Elendil was one of her oldest memories of this place. The Rangers living on the shores recently were just brief flashes compared to ages-old images.

Gwindeth would apologise, but she is not sorry; this is simply how she is. Calenglad understood that before he left.

But the water is vast, and can hold many memories within. She will keep them safe, until the end. Nothing which is remembered truly dies, and in her thoughts they will live until the end of all things and time itself.

I will remember, Dúnadan, she promises, looking at Nenuial and then at another empty space at the shore. There is so much emptiness now, as if the night was falling over this land even though a new light shines in the south. But all that remains here are only shapes and outlines at dusk. If not for all the life in her memories, and if she was able to, Gwindeth would cry.


End file.
